Seth and Ally
by snowdropblues
Summary: When Ally meets Seth she soon realises there's more to him than meets the eye. But is there more to Ally than Seth first realises too? and why is it that the Volturi are suddenly very interested in her?
1. Chapter 1

Maybe saying I was happy to be moving would be pushing it a bit far, but I never was one who enjoyed change. Dad had been moved to the small police station in Forks and we were all travelling the long trek across states to this rather overcast little place. The new house was right on the coast, by what was called First Beach in La Push, and it really was beautiful. It had white shuttered windows and seemed to be all stuck together and circling round itself. My step-mum was not fully convinced by this new location but she saw how much my dad loved it and smiled at the grin it put on his face.

'Hey Al,' she said to me, faking a whisper, 'you think your Dad's ever going to get the motivation to go to work?' She smiled over to where he was staring out at the sea. This had always been my Dad's dream. We had always lived in the city but he always longed for a place like this, so similar to where he grew up. Meg, she had always been a city girl but she knew this is what my Dad needed and had worked out a compromise with her work. She'd probably be travelling about a bit but I'm sure they'd work it out.

Meg went back to get the twins out the car as Thomas and Maddy scrambled out of their car-seats towards the sea. Thomas was six and Maddy four – both of them were Meg's children from a previous marriage but me and Dad had moved in with them when Maddy was just one and I loved them as if they were really my brother and sister. The twins were two and, while they hadn't been planned as such by Meg and Dad, they were an important part of the family.

'Ally!' Dad called as he began to unpack 'Do me a favour and make sure Tom and Mads don't drown?' he asked with a smile – they were getting dangerously wet. As a I made my way down the beach , I couldn't help myself but admire the beauty of this place.

I wasn't sure whether it was a blessing or a curse that I only had two weeks of school here before we broke up for the summer. I thought it was a bit stupid for me to go for just two weeks and then break up for the entire summer and start all over again – especially as I was only ever going to have one year in school here anyway, but Dad insisted it would be a good way to get to know people here on the reservation.

'You alright Al?' Dad asked for about the hundredth time as he drove me to school on the way to the police station.

'Dad, I'm fine. How are you feeling? First day of work and all,' Dad rolled his eyes as I imitated his tone.

'Alright cheeky,' he grinned, 'I'm just concerned about you, that's all. Go get 'em tiger,' he joked as he parked the car.

'Thanks Dad, and don't worry, I'll pick Thomas up on the way back.'

'Thank you, really Ally, you're a life-saver!'

'Have a good day,' I said with a smile, getting out the car and walking away towards the school. It was much smaller than my last school, with only about 40 in a year. I'm sure it would be fine, I tried to tell myself as I walked into the school. It wasn't that I didn't like to meet new people, I just wasn't great in big groups.

'Hi, I'm Ally More, I was told to pick up a schedule here?' I said to the receptionist, handing her the welcome letter I had received in the post.

'Ah Ally, we were expecting you. Here's your timetable – you're in Mr Grady's tutor so your first class is just down the hall on your right. If you could get this slip signed by the tutor and bring it back to me by the end of the day – just to ensure you've made it and all that – we'll be running,' she explained quickly, 'Any questions?' I shook my head, thanked her and made my down the corridor, to the classroom she pointed out to me.

Mr Grady was a balding middle-aged man with a remarkable sense of humour. He made me feel right at home, directing me to an empty seat next to a curly haired girl called Julia, who smiled at me before Mr Grady called the room to silence and took the register.

'Hey Ally, what class have you got next?' Julia asked warmly as Grady dismissed us for our first lessons.

'Ermm,' I began slowly, checking my timetable, 'English literature, what about you?'

'Same, with Macmillan right?' I nodded, 'she's pretty good,' Julia continued as I followed her out the doorway. She was easy to talk to and came across incredibly kind. When lunchtime came, Julia beckoned me over (fortunately as I was getting that panic in the pit of my stomach where I couldn't see anyone I knew as a walked into the canteen) and introduced me to a group of her friends. I sat down next to someone called Colin who, even for a seventeen year old seemed rather huge.

'Ally right?' he said as I sat down.

'Yeah, nice to meet you Collin,' I replied with a smile.

'yeah, yeah, not to be rude, but I reckon I'm at least five times the size of you,' he added with a grin. A tall girl the other side of Collin leaned round to join the conversation.

'Now Col, that's not really the best ice-breaker, normally something along the lines of where are you from?' she asked, batting Collin playfully on the arm. Collin pretended to look hurt and I laughed, replying to both of them.

'Well Steph, I'm from centre New York and Collin, it may be true, but I'll have you know I am officially average height for a girl, you're just crazily off the scale.' He laughed at this and Steph seemed incredibly interested in New York – it seemed she had a budding interest to be a high-flying journalist. They were joined later by another tanned, muscled boy called Brady and two other boys, Conner and Pete who came in complaining about the biology teacher who had kept them in late until every spot of the lab was cleaned. I was very grateful to Julia, who kept shooting me reassuring glances, for introducing me so easily to her friends.

At the end of the school day, Steph, Julia and I left our history class together and walked away towards the carpark. Steph offered me a lift back but I declined, I knew she lived the other end of town and I had to walk round to get Thomas anyway.

'Thanks Steph, but I've got to pick my brother up from school anyway. It was lovely to meet you both, see you tomorrow,' I said with a wave as they both climbed into Steph's slightly tired looked truck. I saw Julia laugh as Steph stalled on her first attempt before driving it slightly joltingly out of the car-park.

Thomas seemed very excited when he finally made it out of class.

'Could you have come any slower? A snail could have beat you,' I teased gently, taking his rucksack from his as he jumped about at my side, all the way home telling me stories of his first grade teacher, his class mates and the class hamster that stayed at the back of class. When we got home the house was empty but I noticed a night on the kitchen side.

Ally and Tom,

Hope you have both had FABULOUS days, I'm sorry we're late home on your first day back but as way of apology we got you doughnuts (only one Tom!) and can't wait to hear all about it.

SO much love

Mum/Meg and Dad/Henry

I laughed at the note and Tom's excited face when I handed him the doughnut. It wasn't long before the child-minder dropped the twins and Maddy back and I knew that the parents would be back soon. I decided to make lasagne for dinner, knowing it was one of Meg's favourites and she would be stressed from travelling back from work, worrying about the younger children.

Once I was done with the cooking, I put the lasagne in the oven and encouraged the kids outside with the promise of a game, lugging the picnic rug out with me. Bethany was in a whiney mood so I sat with her on my knee but Daniel seemed full of energy, charging around after the ball, even though he could never get close to either Maddy or Tom. After a while he tired and came to sit down next to me and Bethany, where I was reading a book and she had finally settled, pulling the grass happily.

'Ally,' he asked seriously, 'when can I be older than Tom?' I tried to hold my laughter in.

'I'm afraid, you cant be honey, but' I continued in a whisper, 'you will always be 32 minutes older than Bethany,' this seemed to placate him slightly as he wandered back off to the other end of the garden. Just then I heard the doorbell ring and, picking up Bethany, who whined when I stood up, made my way back inside, sparing a glance towards the other children to make sure they were okay.

I opened the door to a tanned man, holding hands with a very pale, extraordinarily beautiful woman.

'Hey, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black, we just live round the corner, we thought we'd come say hello. This is Ness, my wife,' She smiled a hello as well.

'Hi, I'm Ally, I'm afraid my parents aren't in at the moment, but do come in,' I said moving out the way of the doorway. As they moved past me they looked very young to be married, they couldn't be more than maybe 22, but it was a small town I guess. Either way, it was very kind of them to pop round. They were still here when my parents returned and, politely declined dinner, but seemed very happy to meet them.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week passed quickly. While school was still new, Julia and Steph were easy to talk to and, while we weren't firm friends yet, I was hopeful for the next school year. Early Saturday morning, I decided to go running along the beach. I plugged my ipod into my ears, turning it up loud as I always did, so I could just run and not think about anything else. I loved running, that feeling of being slightly ahead of the rest of the world, not having to think of anything else.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when suddenly I ran into something very solid and very warm and found myself toppling backwards into the sand.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…' as I pulled out my headphones I heard a torrent of apologies as a tall, tanned boy with thick sandy hair offered me his hand to help me up. He had the same build as the boys, Brady and Collin from school, but seemed slightly lankier. While he was still muscled his long frame lessened how obviously toned he was. He was wearing sweat shorts and a plain white t-shirt, headphones dangling from the collar, as mine were.

'Don't worry,' I assured him, allowing him to help me to my feet, 'I should really have been looking where I was going,' I said as I brushed the sand off my shorts. He seemed to realise I really was fine and stopped apologising and introduced himself to me instead.

'I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater, I havn't seen you around here before, are you new?'

'Nice to meet you Seth,' I replied, shaking the hand he offered me, 'yeah, we moved here just a week and a half ago, I'm Ally,' I met his eyes for the first time and as I did something within them seemed to change, and I quickly looked away. He too looked down, seemingly confused.

'I guess I'll see you around,' I said untangling my headphones.

'Yeah,' he replied quickly, 'Nice to meet you Ally,' I smiled and plugged my headphones back in, jogging off in the opposite direction. I looked back just seconds later but he had seemingly disappeared off the straight, flat beach.

**Seth's PoV**

Really? Was this really happening? I'd seen this happen to so many of my brothers but I'd just thought, I don't know, that this wouldn't happen to me. And as much as I'd always said I didn't really mind either way, right now all I cared about was that girl I'd run into at the beach. Ally. She was all I could think about, and it scared me. As I was running, I phased, wanting to go further and faster into the forest. Jake and Embry were running patrols and they could hear my thoughts instantly.

_You too Seth, hey?_ Jacob thought, evidently grinning to himself. Embry though groaned inwardly.

_Eurgh, not another couple, now I've got to hear all your thoughts about her as well_, Embry teased. I knew he meant it well, but even under the teasing I could feel a slight hint of bitterness. I tried not to dwell on it though. That was one of the worst bits about this, it was really hard to hide anything. We ran in silence for a while, and without meaning to, my thoughts ran away from me.

_Seth?_ Jake thought suddenly _you got to take this slow._ I'm assuming he was alluding to my thoughts of Ally in my arms, Ally in a cream wedding dress, Ally –

_Seth, I'm serious. She doesn't know anything about us and her family CAN'T know. I'm not saying she's going to freak but its always difficult. You've got to let her take it at her pace. I know all you want is what's best for her and your future together's going to be damn good but don't rush it_.

I felt slightly chastised but knew Jake was right. This was Ally's to lead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's PoV**

The house was crazy when I returned in desperate need of a shower. Meg was trying desperately to get the twins to eat their breakfast while Dad was pleading with Tom to get his football gear on so they were at training in time. He gave me a weak smile as I came up the stairs to the bathroom. I grabbed my towel on my way past, heading into the shower before Dad shouted up to me.

'Al, we've been invited out to a colleague from works for lunch if you want to come, 12.30 sound okay?'

'Sure, Dad.' I replied climbing into the cool, refreshing shower.

By 12.30 I was the only one ready. I was putting Bethany's shoes on while she was giggling as she kept offering me the wrong foot. Daniel, in his characteristic way was wondering aimlessly around the house with no shirt yet on, seemingly totally content with the world, yet totally confused by it at the same time. Dad was trying to split up a fighting Maddy and Tom, while Meg chased after Daniel with a choice of shirts.

We finally reached our destination by 1pm, and Meg was very worried about our lateness.

'Don't worry, the game doesn't start til three,' Dad calmed her, though she still didn't look convinced. We were visiting Billy Black's house, the father of Jacob who had come round to visit us earlier in the week, on the invite of Charlie Swan, Dad's boss, as apparently there were a few people gathering for the game. What the game was I wasn't sure but I know Dad, and apparently Charlie and Billy were keen to watch it.

When Dad was told a gathering I'm not sure he realised quite how many were going. Charlie opened the door and welcomed us all in warmly, throwing names at us as we squeezed past the many people squashed into the house. Every room was full with people chatting and laughing. He pointed us towards a buffet table telling us to help ourselves and led Dad, Meg and the twins with them towards some other people to introduce them to. I helped Maddy and Tom get some food and then spotted Brady, Collin and the lady who I'm pretty sure introduced herself as Ness in the corner. Glad of someone I recognised I made my way over to them, Maddy and Tom in tow.

'Ally,' Collin greeted me warmly, 'Have you met Ness?'

'I think so,' I said with a smile, 'This is my sister Maddy and my brother Tom,' I said by way of introduction. Ness smiled and said hello to them both. Someone who introduced themselves as Emily joined us soon after, along with her three children, Benjamin, Finn and Milly. Maddy and Tom accepted her invitation to come and play outside slightly apprehensively, but I promised them I'd be just in here if they needed me and they seemed slightly happier to follow Emily outside.

Just then, someone clapped both Brady and Collin on their shoulders happily and both boys moved slightly to allow the newcomer into the circle.

'Seth, you're here. I thought you'd be out til 8,'

'Nah,' he replied happily, 'Sam let me off, he wanted to run this shift, I'll do early,' the other boys nodded as I remembered where I recognised him from. He too seemed to suddenly notice me.

'Ally right?' he asked with a smile 'I really am sorry for running you over this morning.' I shook my head as Ness spoke.

'Seth!' she reprimanded, 'what did you do?'

'He didn't really run me over,' I answered, 'I just wasn't really looking where I was going and he may have –'

'knocked you over a little bit? Yep, sorry Al,' he finished lightly, 'I'm beat, do we have any food Ness?'

'do you really need to ask that question, Seth?' Ness asked rolling her eyes, 'other room, kid. Ally,' she said to me, 'go help yourself too.' I realised I had been too busy helping the kids to get theirs that I hadn't go any food for myself so followed Seth out towards the buffet table.

'So Ally, tell me about yourself,' he said helping himself to large portions of potato salad and bbq meats.

'Well, we moved from centre New York last week…'

'really?' he interrupted, 'what's it like there?'

'it, I've always lived there so here seems quite strange but I don't know, it was never the place for me. Like its great for all these random oddities but it was just, just too busy, you know? I used to love going to our grandma's, she lives up in the middle of nowhere in Canada, it's –'

'Canada?' he interrupted me again. He seemed to realise he'd done it and looked abashed, 'I'm sorry, I just –'

'don't worry,' I laughed, I could tell he only interrupted because he was interested rather than to be rude. 'Seth,' I said suddenly, and he looked slightly worried, 'can you really eat all that?' he let out a bark of a laugh at that, looking down at his plate which looked like it could bend under the weight of the food piled onto it.

'Oh yeah, and more,' he assured me, leading us back away from the buffet, back to Ness who was now standing with Jacob and another pale beauty.

'Ah Ally, this is my cousin Bella,' she said with a strange smile that I didn't quite understand as we reached them. All four of them smiled slightly at that but I let it pass as I greeted her.

Seth, either as an apology for knocking me down earlier or just out of pure friendliness seemed to take it upon himself to introduce me to the others of his friends and family that I had yet to meet. His mum Sue, had recently just married Charlie Swan, who was Bella's Dad (though held no resemblance to her pale beauty), Edward, who turned up later, was married to Bella, and he was just as beautiful as she was. He pointed out some of his other friends who lived on the reservation, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, and then Collin and Brady who I already knew. Apparently his elder sister Leah should be around somewhere but was seemingly mysteriously absent from the party.

I liked Seth. He never took anything seriously, always making a joke or smiling and laughing in a way that was infectious. As the room began to empty by around 4pm, Dad made his way over to me with a tired Daniel in his arms.

'Hey Ally, we're probably heading off around about now, if you're coming? Billy says your welcome to stay if you want?' He asked

'No, it's okay, I'll come now,' I answered, turning round to say goodbye to Ness, Collin and Jacob who I had been talking to. As I followed Dad over towards Meg who was thanking Billy for his hospitality I picked up Bethany who held her arms up to me and snuggled into my chest when I picked her up.

'Did the boys tire you out, honey?' I whispered into her hair. She nodded, twirling a strand of my own hair around her fingers. As we were leaving we passed Seth who was talking to Brady and someone I think was Jared.

'Bye Seth,' I said quickly as we passed, 'thanks for introducing me to everyone,'

'You're going?' he said, in a strange tone that I couldn't quite decipher.

'fraid so, see you around guys,' I said to the wider group, giving them all a wave as I left.

'They're a nice bunch, aren't they?' Dad said as we all piled into the car. I couldn't agree more.

**Edward's PoV**

I watched Ally and her family getting into their car as they left, listening to Ally being unable to hold in her laughter as her Dad made the younger twins laugh.

'You know Bella, she's an interesting one,' I said leaning into my beautiful wife.

'Mmm?' Bella replied slightly distractedly, drawing her eyes away from our daughter who was trying to protest from playing the piano.

'I can't hear Ally,' I said thoughtfully.

'Really?' Bella asked curiosly, 'like you can't hear me?'

'well no, that's the weird thing,' I said turning to face her, 'see I can't hear her thoughts but, unlike with you where all I draw up is a blank, with her I can, I don't know, feel where her thoughts should be but she's blocking them from me. It feels like more of an attack, whereas yours is a defence.'

'but it cant be conscious can it?' Bella asked.

'No, she cant know she's doing it, but there's something weird there.'

'and Seth?' she asked with a smile. Oh Seth, I smiled back. His mind really was one of the purest and funniest to be in and now it was just full of Ally. I could never quite get my head round this whole imprinting process, but Seth really did want just the best for Ally, nothing selfish in his own mind. Nonetheless, he loved her. Perhaps not more than I loved Bella, but at least to that extent. I could see all the worry he held about her finding out about him. I mean, he knew it was inevitable that she would have to, but no-one looks forward to their future wife finding out they often run around in wolf form.

Surprisingly though, I also found a touch of regret. Not regret that it was Ally he had imprinted on, but regret that he felt he was taking away her free choice. She was under no obligation to be with him but what imprint had ever said no or not wanted the person who was imprinting on them? Seth was always surprisingly mature for someone who was so easy-going.

'I can only hope the best for them,' I replied to Bella, 'they deserve each other.' Bella smiled taking my hand.

'You know what Mr Cullen?' She said with a half-smile on her face.

'Yes, Mrs Cullen?' I could never get over how much joy just saying that name brought me.

'I'm not sure how I ever deserved you, but shall we make our way home, our daughter can certainly manage by herself,' she said looking over to Ness, who was laughing at something Jacob had said. I too looked over at Ness and thought about how strange but wonderful the last four years had been. Ness's accelerated growth had stopped about a year ago and, by the age of 3 she was fully physically and mentally matured and hadn't changed since. Ness and Jacob had got married just three months ago and, while I felt strange, allowing my three and half year old daughter to get married I knew that was what was best for both of them. Nevertheless, I missed her. Ness was the best thing to come out of my existence and, well, Jacob hasn't always been my favourite person but deep down I know he's a good one.

'I think you've got it the wrong way round there,' I said leaning in to kiss Bella, 'but I'm ready to go.' She smiled, grabbed my hand and we made our way through the house, shouting goodbyes on our way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's PoV**

As the summer evening was still warm, I decided to go read my book out in the garden facing the sea once the younger children were in bed. Dad and Meg had decided to watch a movie but I wanted to make the most of the sun which, I was told, was relatively rare in Forks. I settled myself in to the rocking garden chair that balanced precariously on the patio, the fading sun on my back, going down behind the house. The beach was bathed in beautiful golden light and the waves washed peacefully up to the shore.

'Ally!' I jumped at the sound of my name, almost falling out the seat but managed to catch myself as I heard whoever called my name chuckling. As I looked around, I saw Seth walking along the beach and reaching the fence of my garden. I saw a couple of his friends a few metres away but couldn't work out whether or not I recognised them from this afternoon. I got off the seat and walked towards the laughing Seth.

'That was not amusing, Seth,' I said, unable not to grin so slightly losing the emphasis of my statement.

'Sure, sure,' he placated me, 'what you up to?'

'just reading, what about you? What you doing up the beach?' I asked curiously

'we're just about to make a bonfire, an old tree fell down in the gales a couple of nights ago, so we're just clearing it out, you want to join?' he asked somewhat cautiously.

'Sure, let me just grab a jacket and let my Dad know,' Seth smiled broadly at this and I smiled at his response, heading back inside. Seth made me feel very comfortable, I enjoyed being around him.

'Hey Dad,' I said leaning into the living room once I had got my jacket, 'is it alright if I just go join Seth and some of the others? They're making a bonfire, I wont be that long, its just on the beach?'

'Sure, Seth Clearwater right?' Dad made sure. I nodded and he smiled, 'go for it, don't drown Al,' I stuck my tongue out at him and made my way outside again. Seth had gone back to his friends, though it was a bigger group now than it had been, but he looked up just as I was coming out and beckoned me over.

'Ally, I cant remember if you've met them or not, but this is Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim,' he said motioning round the circle, I smiled a hello. As the boys went to pick up the rest of the wood to build the fire, I sat down on a log beside Kim, who smiled shyly.

'Hey, you're just about to start your last of school right?' Kim asked in a sweet, quiet voice.

'Yeah, in September. I've got one more week this term, which seems a bit stupid, seeing as I only started last week,' she smiled at this and talked about her own plans. It seemed she and Jared had graduated two years earlier and she was applying for college for the following September.

'I want to study literature,' she said brightly, 'I love reading and ive realised I've really missed education,' she finished kind of wistfully.

'Talking about college again Kimmy?' Jared said with a smile, 'she's going to be great, you'll get in, don't stress,' he said, pulling her into a hug after putting down the wood he had been carrying. Seth and Embry were attempting to get the fire going with Quil directing critically and it took a while to light but when it did the flames surprised me.

'It's blue!' I said with a gasp. All the others laughed and I blushed furiously.

'Oh yeah,' Seth enthused, bounding over to me, 'You'll never have seen it before, its because of all the salt, pretty isn't it?' I nodded, keeping my eyes on the fire to watch the patterns the flames made. We all sat watching the fire quietly as the sun began to sink lower behind the ocean. Jared held Kim in his arms, whispering to her quietly, Embry seemed to be teasing Quil about something who had a slight frown line between his eyes and Seth sat peacefully next to me. I felt like I should say something but had nothing to say, id never been the most verbose person, but Seth seemed happy just to sit there, occasionally asking me questions or chatting to the other boys. Suddenly, just as Seth was saying something to me I heard a great howl shoot up from the forest and the four boys looked at each other questioningly. I swear Seth even growled under his breath – he didn't quite seem to know what to do.

The other boys got ready to leave but Seth still seemed unsure when another howl went up. At this his jumped to his feet.

'Wait, where are you going?' I asked totally confused.

'I, I…' he didn't know how to answer.

'Our families live that way, we need to check their okay, there's been a bit of a wolf problem recently,' Jared interrupted, giving Seth a meaningful look.

'What?!' I said slightly alarmed, 'but, you might…' I trailed off, everyone knowing how I was going to end.

'We'll be fine, trust me Al, ' Seth said with a smile, 'I'm really sorry, catch you later,' I nodded and the boys ran off towards the forest, Kim's eyes tracing Jared's back until they were fully hidden by the trees.

'Kim,' I asked when they were gone, 'do they do this a lot?'

'What?' she asked cautiously

'I don't know, stupidly follow a wolf's howl? I don't really get it,' I admitted slowly. Kim gave a nervous but reassuring laugh.

'Ally, really don't worry. They're pretty stupid sometimes, yeah, but they just need to check their families are okay, they'll be fine…' she trailed off, staring at the dying embers of the fire. It was beginning to get chilly so I invited Kim in, but she said she should probably get Jared's truck back. As she gave me a hug goodbye, she told me once again not to worry and not to think about it, before driving off, looking from small in Jared's big truck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seth's PoV**

If this was a drill, I was going to God damn kill Jacob Black.

_Easy bro_ I heard Quil think beside me, as we chased towards the spot where we could hear Jacob and Sam were. Currently, I could hear the minds of both packs, but only because Sam was opening his mind. If he wanted to, he could fully split off both packs but recently they had nearly been working as one again.

_She has no idea what was going on, how was I supposed to explain it to her? _I thought angrily _now she probably thinks I'm a total idiot, who chases after a wolfs howl?_ Quil didn't answer this but was still trying to calm me a down, he wasn't used to me being the angry one. His surprise calmed me down a bit in itself and I could feel his relief as we came into the clearing where the others were. We weren't quite the last, I could hear Collin bounding up behind us, but other than that everyone was there.

_This had better not be a drill…_ I thought towards both the alphas but Sam broke me off before I could finish

_It's not._ This stopped me. This must mean it was something bad.

_Okay. We've caught a scent we don't recognise. The Cullens aren't expecting any visitors but theres a group of at least five skirting round the area. They keep crossing the line and then going back over it, so they don't know the area well but we're pretty sure they at least know we're here. Not sure what they want yet, but we're going to double patrol, and if you get any closer howl and everyone's got to be quick. Got that?_ Sam explained quickly. We all nodded. My concern over new vampires jumped straight to Ally. Not that she'd be involved but she was so, so vunerable, if they got through us they might pick her up on the way. I shuddered and I saw Jacob focus on me.

_Focus Seth,_ he thought,_ me, you, Quil and Jared_ _first patrol, she'll be fine_. I nodded, thankful for the distraction and ran in step behind him, as the other wolves dispersed and phased back into their human forms.

**Edward's PoV**

'The wolves have caught a scent of another Vampire, well a group of them, I told them we weren't expecting anyone, any ideas?' I said to Carlisle as I walked into the dining room. I knew everyone else in the house could hear me and, true to my expectations, at my words my brothers and sisters all filed in. My father pondered my words for a minute before replying.

'I can't think who it would be, the Denali's would let us know and I can't imagine anyone else that would visit in a group. Must be a stranger, to visit us?' he questioned me, knowing that I had had access to the packs mind.

'could be, they seem to be skirting the line though, they keep evading the wolves.' Just then Alice froze, her eyes going blank as they did when she had a vision and her saw the vision with her. Five of them, Jane, Alec, Demetri and two guards running through the forest, the sun on their backs. They were headed for the very edge of the Quilete reservation, right on the beach and as she saw this, Ally and one of her younger sisters walked out onto the beach. Alice could see what was going to happen and gasped. My jaw stiffened and Bella took my hand, rubbing it gently.

'what is it?' she asked softly.

'I don't know how, or why, but the Volturi, not all of them, just five,' I said quickly as my family took in a sharp breath, 'but still, they're here for Ally, they want to change her for some reason. I don't understand how they know about her, or why they'd want to…' I trailed off in my own thought and only Esme's clear voices brought me back to reality.

'We have to tell the wolves,' I nodded along with everyone else other than Alice, whose eyes kept focusing and unfocusing, and I knew she was searching frantically into the future.

'She doesn't know about us, or the wolves yet, why, why do they want her?' I pondered furiously. Ally had seemed nice enough, wonderful through Seth's eyes but I couldn't see what was drawing the volturi to her other than –

'ahh,' I breathed suddenly, 'you're right Emmett,' I said, picking a thought out of his head, 'I cant read her mind, Jasper can't manipulate her emotions, Alice can't see her future, only the decisions the Volturi make about her. Maybe the Volturi want to see what she becomes as a vampire. Aro was so curious about Bella, he must want Ally for his guard. He must be wondering what she'll be able to do as a vampire… but still, how do they know?' There was silence for a few moments before Carlisle spoke.

'how they know isn't important at the moment. We need to contact the wolves, we need to protect Ally, while they're not under orders to kill, I can't imagine they'll be kind to her and I will do everything I can to keep her human. Edward, go find the wolves. Esme, Alice lets go to Emily's and wait for them to come back.' We nodded, Carlise was always the rational one. I nodded at Bella, knowing she'd want to come with me as we ran out of our home, towards the quilete forest and the pacing wolves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's PoV**

On the Monday of the last week of school, Julia came back to mine after school. She had invited me back to hers but as I had to pick up Tom and be home for Maddy and the twins to come home, she came back to mine. We bought gingerbread men on the way home and Julia made Tom laugh by teaching him how to eat it properly, telling him you had to eat the head first so he wouldn't feel any pain. Tom took this very seriously, taking it upon himself to try and teach Maddy and the twins the same rules when they returned home. Julia seemed happy to help me out with the dinner by keeping Bethany and Daniel occupied with some colouring on the table while I started the stir-fry.

'Weird thing happened to me last night,' Julia began, 'did you hear the wolves the other night?'

'Wolfy?' Bethany asked, stopping her scribbling to look up at Julia and me.

'Yeah honey –' I began as Daniel let out a fake howl making Bethany giggle before returning to her colouring.

'Yeah, I did, it was weird, apparently there's been a real wolf problem recently?'

'really?' she said sceptically, 'its much better than it used to be, where did you hear that?'

'Someone I met at the weekend, Seth Clearwater?'

'Oh I know Seth,' she said as she recognised the name, 'graduated last year right? He's a good guy, went through a weird patch when he was like fifteen, he used to be best friends with my brother, I mean they're still friends but its tricky. Seth's different now, he's busy but he and Rory still seem to get on reasonably well, not the same though.' She paused thoughtfully, 'but anyway, I heard these wolves and my cousins were over and they were trying to freak me out with all these crazy werewolf stories and then I heard the howl again and then –' just then the doorbell went and I excused myself to go see who it was.

To my surprise, Seth stood in the doorway and I smiled as I opened it to him.

'Seth, what are you doing here?' I said, suddenly noticing that he looked rather stressed. 'Seth, whats the matter?'

'I' he began as Julia walked to the door, trailed by Bethany who appeared to idolise her and Daniel who was still pretending to be a wolf.

'Julia, right?' he said in a friendly voice, 'Hows Rory?'

'He's good thanks,' she smiled, 'nice to see you,'

'yeah you too,' he said before turning back to me. I realised we were still in the doorway and invited him in to the kitchen where Maddy and Tom were still colouring in.

'I just came by because you left your jacket at the bonfire, Kim took it back by mistake so I thought I should return it to you,' he said handing my jacket back to me.

'ah thanks, I thought I'd lost it, I love this jacket,' I thanked him, placing over the banister. 'Do you want to stay for dinner, I'm making stir-fry for about six,'

'Six?' Julia asked suddenly, 'oh no,' she wailed, 'what's the time?'

'quarter to six,' I answered questioningly as she picked up her jumper.

'ahh, I promised my sister I'd be at her recital for six and its half way across town, will you judge me if I speed?' I laughed at that, assuring her as long as she wore her seat-belt it was fine.

'Well I know your Dad is a police man,' she said with a smile, 'See you tomorrow Ally, thanks for having me! Bye Seth,' she shouted as she left in a rush. In the week I had known her, I had come to realise that Julia was rather forgetful, always rushing to places she forgot she had to be.

'Stir-fry?' I asked Seth again and he nodded kind of sheepishly. I think I knew by now that anything including food would probably get a yes from Seth. Just them Maddy let out a wail.

'Mads, whats the matter?' I asked from the hob whilst stirring the onions.

'He hit me, and he stwole my person,' she whined. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them once again to see Seth, along with my brothers and sisters, staring strangely at me, as if waiting for my judgement. I couldn't help but smile slightly as I saw that Daniel's face was an almost mirror of Seth's.

'Tom, if you hit her say sorry,' I waited for a second and heard his mumbled apology before beckoning Maddy over to help me. She smiled happily at being included in the adult stuff and happily stirred the stir-fry once I'd put her on the chair. Seth chatted seemingly happily to me and the others and just as I was serving up my Dad came in the door.

'Good timing Dad, I hope you don't mind if Seth stays for dinner?' he raised his eyes suggestively at me but didn't say anything. For a man, he really was quite perceptive and I think he was beginning to guess at my feelings for Seth.

'Sure, so how are you Seth?' he asked as I placed his plate of stir-fry in front of him.

'This is great, Al, thanks!' Seth said after answering my father and tucking in with an appetite that looked like he hadn't been fed for months. I batted away his compliment and kept on eating.

'So what are you doing at the moment Seth, work-wise I mean?' Dad asked Seth and, even though Seth had already told me his answer earlier I listened intently to what he said.

'I'm working at the out-doors store part time at the moment. But me and Jake have been saving and, come September, we're hoping to open our own garage. I'm taking a mechanics course at an open college from home, so I'll be fully qualified by then and hopefully we'll have saved enough to start by ourselves by then.'

'that's great,' Dad said, wiping Daniel's mouth who'd managed to get sauce all over his face, 'good for you to aspire to something,' Dad continued. I was glad Dad was happy to chat and had had a good day. I could tell he was missing Meg. She'd left for Toronto yesterday evening on a business trip and wouldn't be back til Wednesday but she planned to reduce her conferences that would keep her away from home over the summer so she could spend more time with the kids. Nonetheless, Meg loved her work.

Later that evening as Seth was leaving I followed him outside to say goodbye. He turned round to say something, changed his mind and got in his car then turned round and finally spat it out.

'Ally,' he asked gently, 'are you free tomorrow? I'll pick you up after school?'

'Okay,' I replied smiling as he drove out the drive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seth's PoV**

Okay, I hadn't necessarily been planning on going round to Ally's, I just couldn't quite help myself. I had to check she was okay. On Sunday, the Cullen's had called round to tell us their theory that the Vampires we had tracked just happened to be the leaders of the Vampire world intent on turning Ally into one of them to find out what dormant power was inside her. Really?! What were the chances? My mind was full of concern and worry and I just couldn't quite work out what to do. I had asked the Cullen's and my brothers what they thought I should tell Ally but they said this one was my call.

I knew I had to tell her sometime but I was worried. I'd known her for three days and while I felt I'd known her forever, she probably didn't know me well enough. I didn't want to scare her off. Just the thought of not seeing her terrified me. And the thought of those vampires catching up with her made my blood boil. Seeing her yesterday had certainly calmed my nerves, she made me lighter just being around her.

I was waiting in the school car-park for her. I'm not sure she'd be expecting me here but I knew she didn't have to pick up her brother today so hopefully she'd be happy to see me. The Vampires after her still hadn't crossed the line but we'd almost lost them last night, thankfully picking up the trail again early this morning.

The school doors opened and I saw a crowd of students I didn't recognise come out. Collin and Brady came out together, joking together and wolf-whistling when they saw me in the car-park. I mock-glared at them, giving them a wave as they left the school. Finally, Ally came out accompanied by Julia and a boy I didn't recognise. She didn't see me until she had said goodbye to the others and was about to start walking her way home. She smiled widely when she saw me, climbing into the passenger seat.

'I wasn't expecting you to meet me here, this is kind, thanks,' she smiled and I smiled back.

'Well, I wanted to take you somewhere if that's okay?' she nodded as we drove off and I asked her about her day.

'Really?' Ally laughed when I stopped the car right at the edge of the cove, only a few metres from her house and the edge of the forest, 'you couldn't meet me at home because we were coming home?' she said with a sideways grin, 'I like the element of surprise,' she said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

'Alright,' I joked, 'we're not here yet anyway,' I led her into the opening of the forest, making my way to a small clearing and then I smelt it. Even in my human form I wouldn't miss that vampire smell anywhere. They must have got past the others.

'Ally,' I said quickly, 'we have to –' But just then, they walked out of the other side of the forest.

'Hello, Seth, Ally,' Jane said in her sweet voice, nodding to both of us. Ally looked very confused and slightly afraid when she addressed her by her name. I turned my back to them for a second, holding Ally by the shoulders.

'I'm sorry, Ally, I'm so sorry,'

'apologising to your girl, wolfie?' Jane laughed, 'she wont be yours for much longer.' I didn't look round but kept looking straight at Ally.

'Please trust me Ally, I won't let them hurt you.' I couldn't tell what was going on behind those beautiful muddy-puddle coloured eyes of her but finally she whispered okay.

'I trust you, Seth, but I don't understand.'

'I will explain to you later. They wont hurt you,' I said stubbornly, half to myself, before turning back round to the vampires. I closed my eyes and in one movement phased into the sandy coloured wolf that was the other half of me. I didn't look back to Ally's reaction, I needed to keep my eyes on the Vampires. Immediately, I felt Sam and Jared's thoughts in my head and as soon as they heard me, I felt them running towards me. Sam let out two urgent howls and I knew the others were coming. But, damn those vampires.

'too clever for you wolfie?' Jane taunted, 'your friends followed our fake trail, they won't be with you for at least,' she paused for a second, 'seven minutes, plenty of time to kill you and take her.' I growled in response, letting the snarl rip loudly through my teeth. She underestimated the speed of my brothers but ahhhh. The pain was unbelievable and I knew this must be Jane's gift but I couldn't do anything to stop it as they moved steadily forward.

'No!' Ally shouted almost involuntarily, 'Stop it, please!' She said and Jane stopped for a moment cocking her head to one side.

'interesting, she likes you too wolfie. Too bad,' and the pain began again. But then, suddenly, and seemingly without reason, it stopped. Edward burst into the clearing between us and the Volturi and I knew Bella must be near behind, shielding us. Sure enough Bella, Emmett and Alice burst into the clearing only seconds behind Edward, causing Jane to pause.

Jake and Sam flanked my sides, growling at little Jane as she seemed to take in the situation. And then she vanished, running in a flash between the trees away from the confrontation, the others trailing behind her.

'She's gone,' Edward said in a low voice, 'but they'll be back.' Without meaning to, we all turned slowly to face Ally, who was still standing shakily. In a slow voice she spoke.

'someone needs to explain, what just happened, I , I don't understand,' without thinking about it, I stepped towards her, my wolf bound taking me closer to her than maybe I planned. She didn't step back but I could see the apprehension in her eyes and I didn't move any closer.

'Seth?' she asked cautiously, looking into my eyes. I nodded, not taking my eyes of hers, knowing they were the only part of me that really showed her who I was.

'I need to, I don't, I…' she trailed off, looking around wildly.

'We'll take you back to Emily's and meet the others there,' Bella suggested, and Ally nodded at this strange attempt at normality, following Bella and the Cullens out of the clearing towards the beach while I followed the other wolves into the trees to phase back.

_Well that didn't quite go to plan_ I thought trying to make light of the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's PoV**

Was I crazy? I wasn't quite sure what was happening. But nobody was telling me anything, telling me it was Seth's to tell. Bella seemed to understand how I was feeling better than some of the others and she chatted to me about nothings until Seth arrived.

'Ally are you okay?' he said running straight in and talking non-stop in his usual way, 'I'm so sorry, it was all my fault I – ' I stopped him by holding my hand out.

'Seth, I'm fine don't apologise, but please explain. Right know, either I am crazy and you guys have drugged me or something weird, or you genuinely just turned into a werewolf against some weird pale powerful people, who,' I continued following my thought thread, 'who look weirdly like you guys?' I finished, 'no offence,' I tagged on the end, to a slight chuckle around the room.

'No offense taken,' Bella assured me, 'Seth'll explain, c'mon, lets go,' she beckoned to the others who left the room, leaving me and Seth in Emily's kitchen.

'Okay, Ally, I was going to tell you all of this and then it all got messed up and I… right sorry. Okay, have you heard of the quilete legends?'

'yeah, actually, Julia told me them yest – wait, are you trying to tell me they're all true?' Suddenly it all made sense, 'so you are a werewolf? And the cold ones, the vampires?' he nodded, 'but Bella and Edward and Ness…'

'Oh right yeah, okay, so the werewolf part works pretty much like legend but those guys, they are vamps but, they call themselves vegetarian, they only drink animal blood, not human blood. Oh and Ness is a bit different, part human, part vampire. You can tell in the eyes, the volturi, had bright red eyes, they drink human blood.'

'The Volturi?' I asked curiously. As much as I was afraid, my curiosity was beginning to get the better of me.

'Ah, this is the tricky bit. They're kind of like the monarchy or leaders of the vampire world, they keep vamps in control so that the humans don't know about them. They're not bad as such, they're just a little corrupt. Thing is, they're here for you. See, the thing I havnt told you about vampires is that sometimes they have say extra abilities so Edward can read minds –'

'What?!' Edward had been reading my mind?

'yeah, but not yours, none of their talents work on you. And somehow, we don't know how, the volturi heard about this and they want you as a part of their guard.'

'Why?'

'Because, in vampire form your talents would be strengthened and if you've got it in human form, they're curious as to how powerful you'll be in vampire form. But I won't let them. Don't worry, they cant let anyone in the vampire world know what they doing because it'll undermine their reputation as the righteous authority so they'll always be outnumbered by us, us and the Cullens. We'll all fight for you.'

'But why Seth? I've been here, what nearly two weeks? Why would you do this for me?'

'Because, there's something else I haven't told you. But first listen to me. I like you, so much. Ally, this isn't really how I planned for this to happen but even in this short time I know you're important.' I couldn't help but smile at these words. I liked Seth a crazy amount, even despite all this craziness I was just discovering he would always just be Seth.

'Okay,' he continued, 'There's this thing called imprinting. Where we're drawn to the person who suits us most and when we imprint on someone, they become the centre of our lives. Sam thinks it's a biological thing, to pass on the wolf gene but none of us are sure and, and, Ally, I've imprinted, on you,' he finished nervously, looking up at me.

I wasn't expecting it but it hurt, 'so, so, what you feel for me, you don't have any choice? You're forced to like me?' I said quietly

'No, no' he protested quickly, 'it's not like that, I'd love you anyway, I do love you anyway.'

'I love you Seth, but I can't be the person you're forced to be with, that doesn't seem fair I,'

'You love me?' he interrupted me.

'I, I,' I couldn't take it back now I said it and, I think I meant it. I didn't know what I thought about this imprinting thing but whenever I was around him it just felt right. At that he pulled me into a great hug.

'Ally, I'm sorry this all came out wrong, we will keep you safe but me and you, we've both got a choice. And I choose you but that does not mean you have to choose me. It's your life Ally,' I looked up at his face, so close to mine and whispered my answer.

'I choose you Seth,' I replied and with that he kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Seth's PoV**

I'm pretty I should be in some crazy panic and worry but actually I was buzzing from the fact that Ally had just told me she loved me. Damn, life didn't really make sense at the moment. We were all cramped in to Emily and Sam's living room and Edward was talking about what needed to be done.

'They'll be back, for sure, I know they've left at the moment but they'll be back, the Volturi don't give up that easily. Though, they're in a bit of a dilemma now I think, they don't want to publicly expose themselves and now we all know what they were planning. I reckon it'll be a few weeks til they make another move.' Alice nodded at this statement, rubbing her temples in desperation, squinting her eyes as she searched fruitlessly for Ally's future.

'We'll run extra patrols until then,' Sam asserted and Jacob nodded his agreement.

'But, I might have got this completely wrong, I don't really understand,' Ally said slowly, 'but if they're not going to give up until they've got me, when does this end?' there was a pregnant silence at her words until Carlisle spoke.

'We need to expose them, make it too public.' The other vampires nodded but I could see Sam and Jake weren't convinced.

'Yeah, or failing that, we fight,' Emmett finished, cracking his knuckles.

'This is ridiculous!' Ally said, 'I can't let you all do this for me! Half of you don't even know me, I'll just leave or something.'

'If you go, they'll get you straight away,' Jacob answered, 'Ally, you're a part of this family now. I know Seth's explained it to you, but without you he will be destroyed. We fight for him and we fight for you. You belong here and you have every right to your own life and your own family.'

'My family!' Ally said suddenly, her hand flying to her mouth, 'Seth, my family! How didn't I think about them? Are they safe?' she said turning to me.

'They should be fine, they shouldn't get through our patrols anyway but… but your scent would lead them to your house but the Volturi are tidy right?' I said turning to Edward, though surprisingly it was Jasper that answered.

'Seth's right, the Volturi are not crazed new-borns, they wouldn't risk exposure by harming anyone else in the area. They know we are here and we are quite a threat. Don't worry about them,' This seemed to calm Ally slightly but I could see she was still worrying.

'Okay,' Jake said, standing up and stretching, 'let's go, Collin, Brady, Leah, and me first patrol, let us know if you find anything else,' he said to Edward and the circle began to disperse. I put my arm around Ally and she leaned into me for support.

'You're very hot, Seth,' she said into my chest.

'gee thanks, Al,' I teased.

'No! that's not what I meant, though you are,' she said blushing, mumbling the last part of her sentence, 'anyway, you are of a very hot temperature,' she clarified, looking up at me.

'Wolf thing,' I replied, laughing slightly.

'Really? I like it, I dislike the cold,' I pulled her closer at this and planted a kiss in her hair. After a few minutes Ally spoke again.

'I need to go home. My family will be wondering where I am,' I nodded, pulling her to her feet.

'Lead the way,' I replied back, holding the door open for her as we made our way to my car. We called our thank you's to Emily as we left, clicking the front door open.

'Seth?' Sam called as we were leaving, 'night patrol?' I gave him a salute, making him shake his head, but nodded as well to show I was serious.

I drove her home. Ally was very pre-occupied, understandably, but I couldn't stand it any longer.

'What are you thinking Al? its driving me crazy over here,' she smiled and this calmed me down in itself.

'I'm not sure, I think I'm just trying to process,' she began, 'is it weird that even though I just found out you often morph into a giant wolf, im not sure I actually think any different of you?' Damn, I loved this girl. Im not sure she could have said anything else that would have made me feel any better.

'well the same goes for you,' I replied at which Ally laughed.

'well, it's encouraging that you don't think any less of me because I really am just your average human, no shape-shifting for me.'

'well, I wouldn't call it quite average…' I side-smiled at her, braking suddenly in her drive.

'Seth!' she laughed, 'you told me you were a good driver!'

'no I didn't, all I said was that I was good with cars, which is strictly true,' I defended.

'Sure, sure,' she laughed. 'right, time to go,' she breathed heavily before climbing out of the car.

'Ally?' I asked, 'be careful yeah?'

'sure thing,' she laughed, 'I'll be mighty careful of the toaster,' I rolled my eyes at her, 'I will Seth, you too, no… im not really sure what the appropriate parting message to my boyfriend who is about to phase into a wolf and run patrol is? Have fun, good luck, break a leg… maybe not the last one…' she rambled making me laugh.

'Bye Ally, I love you,' I said through my laughter, starting the truck again. She began to walk towards the house before turning back again.

'Wait, Seth, will you come round? When you're done with whatever you have to do?' I couldn't help but smile at her concern and thank everything for the fact that after today she was worried about when she would see me again. I didn't want to push it but that was the question on my lips.

'Of course.' I said quietly. She smiled,

'I love you,' and then got her key out her pocket and went in the door with a final smile. I sat in her driveway for a few minutes before driving back through La Push to my house. I hadn't been home to my Mum and Charlie in a while. I knew my sister was on patrol, I'd swap with her when she was done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally's PoV**

'Ally!' Meg said as soon as I came in, 'Ally, where have you been?' she asked before calling up the stairs loudly, 'Henry, Ally's back.' At this Dad came running down the stairs, his phone and mine in his hands.

'Ally, where have you been? You've had us quite in a worry,' he said pulling me into a hug and sounding both angry and relieved. I looked at the kitchen clock and realised that it was already ten and, seeing as my parents had expected me for dinner they had every right to be a bit angry with me. Seeing as I was hardly ever out later than I said I would be I could understand why they might have thought something had happened to me.

'I'm so sorry, I…' but then I stopped, what on earth was my story supposed be?. Well sorry Dad, turns out Seth's a werewolf and these crazy vampires want to bite me and turn me into a vamp too so I kind of lost track of time? Yeah sure that would go down well.

'I'm sorry, I was at Seth's, I lost track of time, one of his, his friends was having a hard time. Something came up.'

'Okay, Al,' Dad said shaking his head, 'its just your normally home, take your phone next time yeah, so I don't have to worry.' I nodded and kissed him on the cheek as I took my phone from him, assuring him that yes, I had eaten dinner at Seth's before making my way up to my room.

It was once I was in pyjamas and curled up in bed that the worry really began to set in. For one it felt like Seth and his world was going to blink out of mine. Like I'd wake up tomorrow morning and Seth wouldn't be there, as though I'd imagined it all. And, once I convinced myself it was real, fear gripped my stomach as I remembered the little pale, sweet voiced vampire and her friends we'd met in the woods. No matter how many times it had been explained to me, I still didn't understand why these powerful vampires would take any notice of me. Eventually my tiredness overpowered my worry and I fell into a restless sleep.

I was awoken what felt like hours later, when in fact I couldn't have been asleep for much longer than an hour, by a crashing at my window and some heavy breathing. After a moment of panic, I realised this must be Seth, an intruder wouldn't be quite so noisy, and crept sleepily over to the window. When I pulled it open he tumbled ungracefully in and onto the floor, and even in my half-awake state I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe it wasn't ideal that I was in the loft room. As Seth picked himself off the floor I noticed he was just in a pair of khaki shorts and there was a great gash across his chest which looked quite new, though the skin around it had already healed up into a pink puckered streak.

'Seth!' I whispered shocked, once I was sure no-one had woken up at Seth's entrance, 'what happened?' I asked looking at his chest.

'Oh, nothing, doesn't even hurt anymore. We almost caught up with the vamps a few hours ago but someone circled back and jumped us. I'm not sure they meant to kill us though, he gave up too quickly. They were probably just making sure we lost them, and we have, not sure where they've gone – but don't worry, we've got this!' he re-assured me. I shook my head at his chilled out response then suddenly I realised something.

'Wait – you did this today?' I asked incredulously, looking at the healed scar across his chest. At this he smiled cheekily.

'Wolf thing,' he replied by way of answer. 'You know,' he said after a slight pause, ' showing someone else who doesn't know all this stuff makes it more exciting.' I smiled at his grin.

'Well, I'm glad I'm making being a wolf more interesting.' Just then, a gust of wind came through the window and I shivered, realising how cold it was out of bed in just my short pyjamas. I went to wrap my arms around myself but Seth's were already there – he had evidently noticed my shiver.

'You're so warm,' I mumbled as he led me back towards my bed.

'Go to sleep Ally, I shouldn't have woken you up.'

'No!' I protested, 'thanks for coming, at least I know you survived whatever happened. I'm glad you heal quickly, it's reassuring,' I heard him chuckle quietly beside me on the bed as I shut my eyes.

'Sleep well Al, I'll see you in the morning,' and with that, with Seth lying beside me, I fell straight asleep.

**Seth's PoV**

She fell asleep so quickly. I stared at her peaceful face, her tiny hand holding my fingers loosely. I could feel the tiredness overtaking me as I lay scrunched up on her bed, being a werewolf apparently brought with it a bonus of being able to fall asleep almost anywhere, but I wanted to frame this moment. Right now I knew she was safe, and I couldn't have loved her more. With that thought, I couldn't stop it any longer and fell asleep beside the girl I would love forever.

I woke up groggily to the sound of knocking on my door. Wait, not my door. I squinted my eyes open, taking in Ally's room in the daylight seeping through the curtains that were never shut properly after my entrance. Ally was still curled up asleep on my chest and I smiled at her messy hair.

Just then the knock came again.

'Ally, you never sleep this late! I think that Seth's a bad influence on you, you know. I'm coming in to forcibly wake you up in ten seconds…!' her Dad called from outside the door. Damn. I couldn't be here, I suddenly panicked. I tried to shake Ally away but she just rolled off me and pulled the covers further over her head. I could never get out the window in time, I was never a particularly flexible person.

'4…3…' I could hear her Dad count from outside the door. He already thought I was a bad influence, I did not want to meet him properly like this. I launched myself off her bed towards her cupboard, squeezing myself in just as her Dad opened the door. Despite his obvious irritation, he smiled when he saw Ally all curled up like a child on the bed and just looking at him you could tell he cared more about his daughter than anything else in the world.

'Ally, c'mon, its nearly 11 o'clock!' he said, shaking her awake. She murmured something, rolling away from him.

'Do I have to get Daniel?' her Dad threatened with a smile. Through the crack in the doorway I saw her open one eye blearily, as her younger brother clambered on to the bed at the sound of his name and began to tickle her.

'ah, ah,' she laughed, 'okay, okay, I'm up!' she said, grabbing Daniel and giving a bear hug, making him giggle.

'Sorry, Al, I know you're tired but me and Meg have got to go in ten, are you still okay to look after the kids? If not, don't worry we'll find someone else, I don't want to just put this on you –'

'No, Dad its fine,' Ally interrupted, running a hand through her hair as if to try and tame it, 'I'm sorry, I completely forgot, but that's fine.'

'Thanks Ally!' he beamed, kissing her on the cheek, 'C'mon Daniel, give your sister a few minutes to get up,' he said, picking up Daniel and shutting the door behind him. AS soon as they left, I tried to open the door but realised I'd got myself trapped in this awkward position. Oh dear. I looked at Ally who had gone to sit back on her bed and there was something in her eyes I couldn't quite read. Confusion? Pain? Worry?

'Psst, Al,' I said from the cupboard, finally admitting I wasn't going to get out on my own.

'Seth?' she whirled around in surprise.

'I'm in the cupboard but uh.. im kinda stuck,' she smiled at this, walking over to the cupboard to open it but just as she reached the hand I realised that as soon as she opened it, I wouldn't have time to catch myself before falling out on top of her.

'Wait, Ally –' I started but it was too late. As she pulled the door I fell out on top of her, knocking her to the ground and quickly rolling off, worrying that I'd hurt her. I had to be at least double her weight. Once I'd sat up I realised she was laughing uncontrollably beside me.

'Seth?' she said between her laughs, 'why were you trapped in my cupboard?'

'I, well, I' I started, 'it was your fault really,' I teased, 'your dad was knocking at the door and you wouldn't wake up and I thought it probably wasn't a good idea if he found me here so I hid and then couldn't get out,' I trailed off with an impish smile. That just made her laugh more as I pulled her to her feet.

'You need to get ready, your parents are leaving in ten, well , five minutes now,' I reminded her.

'They are,' she nodded, reaching for her slippers and pulling a brush through her hair, 'I've got to look after the kids today. I thought I'd take them to the parade, seeing as that's the reason we've got the day off school.'

'Sweet,' I replied, 'can I join you? I mean only if you want me to,' I rambled as she looked up at me with a brilliantly blue eyes.

'of course I want you to, but don't feel obliged, it probably wont be all that exciting,'

'course it will,' I disagreed, planting a kiss on her forehead and moving towards the window, 'I'll be back in an hour, just so they don't think I stayed over night.'

'Right, thanks Seth, see you later!' she smiled walking over towards her door.

'Wait, Ally?' I couldn't help but ask. She looked back.

'Right after your Dad left, before you let me out, you looked… sad. What was the matter?' she didn't respond the way I was expecting but instead blushed furiously and her eyes dropped from my gaze.

'O c'mon Al, you have to tell me now,' I pleaded.

'fine, fine, but don't laugh too much yeah?' I nodded, 'right so, last night before you came I kept thinking maybe id imagined it all and in the morning you wouldn't be here at all and then you came and you made me so happy… and then I woke up this morning and you weren't here and I thought I must have been dreaming and maybe you never loved me at all and then, there you were all crumpled into my cupboard,' she finished with a smile. I couldn't help myself, I bounded back to her and kissed her smiling face. And did laugh a bit, despite my previous promise.

'Of course I'm here, I will be back in an hour,' I promised and then climbed awkwardly out her window.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's PoV**

'eurgh, that girl is so infuriating!' Alice said suddenly, blinking her eyes open in irritation, 'why can't I see her? It's like you said, it's an attack, I get so far and think I'm getting somewhere and then whatever her talent is fights back and her futures a blank slate again! I can understand why the volturi would want her – she'd be one powerful vampire.' I nodded at this.

'true, but let's hope that doesn't happen,' Carlisle said softly, 'don't hate the girl Alice, she doesn't realise what she's doing.' Alice gritted her teeth.

'I don't hate her Carlisle, she's just making my job a whole lot harder!' I shook my head as I saw the flashes of fragmented visions that ran through Alice's head. It really must be irritating for her and I knew she felt weak whenever she felt like her visions were failing her. It worried her to be blind.

'Seth and Ally seem happy,' Esme said contently.

'well,' Emmett snorted, 'as happy as they can be where one persons a werewolf and the other is under threat of vampirisation.'

'Emmett!' Esme smiled, 'you know what I mean, she seemed to take the whole imprinting thing rather well.'

'thing is,' I said, 'Seth's such an open, happy person I don't think she could ever really doubt that he loved her and, to be honest, they would have found each other without this imprinting nonsense. They really are a good match, even if I can't read her mind.' Emmett flashed me a smile.

'She annoying you as well bro? I like this chick, somehow she's infuriated two big bad vampires already. Not bad going for less than two weeks in Forks,' Emmett chuckled to himself.

Bella had been quiet all day and, though I couldn't read her mind either, I thought I knew what it was. I gave her a questioning look and she nodded in reply. The chances of the volturi getting to Ally were still remarkably high. Take the fact that Alice couldn't see Ally at all and the Volturi knew about Alice and so were probably consciously trying to avoid making big decisions in advance, we didn't have that extra knowledge we so often relied upon. What's more, I don't think the wolves really understand just how powerful the Volturi were. They had years of fighting experience and were ruthless in a way that the wolves hadn't seen before. While they were tidy, making sure not to leave a trail of blood behind them, they wouldn't see anything wrong with taking out a few wolves on the way to get to Ally.

Bella liked Ally. So did I, but, perhaps selfishly I was more concerned for Seth. If things went badly either he'd get himself killed protecting Ally or if she died he'd want out as well. No, we had to be hopeful. I went over to Bella and squeezed her hand.

'We will be okay, they will be okay,' I whispered reassuringly. Bella had a, though not irrational perhaps exaggerated, fear and hatred for the Volturi and the thought of them visiting for less than a pleasant purpose put her on edge. Just then, I saw Alice's vision cement from snatches of images into an entire scene.

Jane and Alex alone were walking through the forest. The sun was at its peak and the ground looked remarkably dry for wet Forks. An independence day party flashed through her head and then it was gone.

'4th July,' she announced to the family, '4th July, that's when Jane and Alex are coming, just the two of them.'

'Interesting choice,' Carlisle mused aloud, 'neither of their talents will work on Ally.'

'But they will work on the rest of us, apart from Bella,' Jasper interjected, 'Ally alone is an easy target, once they've prevented the rest of us from seeing or moving.'

'yes,' Alice breathed, 'its quite smart really, rather than killing us, they'll just stop us from moving. There's less to explain. And I guess they can claim because Ally knows about our world she had to become a part of it… or die.'

'But surely, as Seth's imprint she's exempt from that rule? Of course she'd know about this world, she's a part of it now,' Bella asked concerned.

'Yes, but I doubt the Volturi feel they need to explain that little detail to any other Vampires if they did come asking. The wolves are not well known in the Vampire world, curiously they seem to only be here,' I answered softly. Everyone paused at this and I heard the same thing go through everyones mind, but it was Bella who voiced it.

'So what do we do?'

'We shouldn't do anything, she's not our concern,' Rosalie remarked haughtily, 'we don't want to cross the Volturi again.'

'Now c'mon Rose,' Emmett began putting an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

'We have to at least tell her and the wolves what we know. And I will do more than that, I will try and make sure she stays human, for her and for Seth. But I do not ask any of you do to the same,' Carlisle declared to the waiting room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's PoV**

I had never quite worked out what the parade was for that gave us the day off school but it appeared it was some celebration of Forks founding. The kids had loved it – a particular highlight was Bethany screaming in delight as a float came past with a princess in a tower on it. We had got ice-creams on our way back home and as it was Steph who was serving them she stuck an extra flake in for all the children with a wink, pressing a finger to her lips. I could hear Seth playing with the younger ones next door as Maddy helped me prepare the dinner. However as soon as she heard the TV switch on and the theme tune of her favourite programme chime through the air she ran out of the kitchen without even pretending to make an excuse other than to watch the tele.

As I watched her go, Seth came into the kitchen, mock-posing in the doorway. I couldn't help but laugh – Bethany had obviously tried her best to style his short hair. She currently had aspirations to be a hairdresser.

'My, you do look dashing,' I grinned at him, at which he threw a tea-towel at me before pulling me into one of his warm hugs.

'Smells great Al,' he said as I heard his stomach growl.

'There's some banana bread in the cupboard if you want some,' I said, shaking my head as he dashed to the cupboard. I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to his constant state of hunger.

'They weren't too bad were they?' I said notioning towards the other room, as he tried to eat his cake and remove the many pins from his hair at the same time. I put the lid on the saucepan and came over to take the rest of the pins out of his hair, patting away his own hands.

'Are you kidding? They absolutely love you! Daniel was telling me in all seriousness about the time you attacked a dog who tried to steal his teddy,'

'hey!' I retorted 'it wasn't quite like that, I didn't attack it as such, I just'

'whatever Al,' he smiled through a mouthful of cake, 'I'll just remember not to get on your wrong side. What's so wrong with dogs anyway?' I couldn't tell if he was worried or not but his eyes were still twinkling playfully

'well…' I began.

'Don't even start,' he said beginning to pretend to growl. I smiled at him, taking the last pin out of his hair. As I returned to the stove I noticed him wrinkle up his nose and his eyes flashed suddenly serious.

'Ally, the Cullens are coming.'

'Now?' I asked somewhat surprised. This was unexpected. Just then I heard a howl go up in the forest and saw Seth tense.

'Go Seth, I know you have to,' I nodded once, then stood up and leaned over to kiss the top of my head.

'I just heard your parents car turn off the highway, they'll be here in ten. I'll meet the Cullens on the way to Sam, let them know what's happening. Could you come over to Emily's for like eight? I'm assuming you don't want to involve your family in this? It'll just be easier once your parents are back, you don't have to worry about the kids.' He knew me so well already, of course I didn't want to involve my family in this.

'Sure. Emily's. eight.' I recited, 'be safe, Seth.' He nodded, then smiled his true smile.

'I always am, catch you later,' and with that he was out the door at a jog. Out the window I saw him disappear into the forest and began to worry about what it was that he was needed for and had worried the Cullen's too. I left the pasta to boil and then went to join my siblings in the lounge.

**Seth's PoV**

I phased as soon as I reached the woods on the edge of the beach behind Ally's house, hearing many voices inside my head, but instead of following the howl, I traced the Cullen's trail, meeting Carlisle, Alice and Edward within seconds.

_What's up?_ I thought towards Edward – I'd decided it would be easier just to stay in wolf form.

'We know when they're coming, we need to talk to Ally, and the pack,' Edward replied. I digested this, concerned, before replying.

_Ally's looking after the kids at the moment, her parents aren't back yet. Can it wait til eight? We're all meeting at Emily and Sam's, Ally said she'd come._ I saw Edward share a worried look with Alice but then they nodded.

'Okay,' Alice answered in her sing song voice.

'We'll be there,' Edward confirmed.

_Gotta run, the others are getting annoyed at waiting_, and with that I saw the Cullens nod, Edward chuckle slightly at the abuse he could hear from inside my head of my brothers getting irritated at waiting for me before I ran off towards the pack.

Everyone was there already.

_Glad you could make it, bro,_ Leah though sarcastically, aiming a kick at me, which I dodged, going to stand next to Jacob.

_What's happening?_ I thought to the group.

_Sam's getting paranoid_ Leah thought bitterly _just a drill bro._ I was slightly annoyed at Sam for cutting off my time with Ally but when I heard the concerns in his head I couldn't exactly hold it against him.

_We are, as Alice puts it, blind _Sam thought to the group, _we don't know when they might attack and if somehow they get through us they will go straight for Ally and that will destroy Seth. I just want to make sure we're on top of our game. Seth you were slow but-_

_I ran into the Cullens on the way here, they know when they're coming now, they'd said they'd explain at yours at eight, I kind of invited everyone over to yours?_

If it was possible Sam seemed to roll his eyes in his thoughts.

_Okay, I'll see you all at eight, as you were lads… and ladies_. Leah humphed at the tag on the end. She wasn't anywhere near as bitter as she used to be but she still sometimes made it difficult for everyone. I knew she wanted to imprint more than anything so that she could finally fully get over Sam but then she was worried that she was a genetic dead end and all that, so I guess her younger brother imprinting may not have helped things all that much

_Cheers bro for your insight, I don't want your pity_ Leah snapped as we ran back to our house, _you're actually coming home Seth?_

_Of course_ I smiled at her incredulity. To her credit, I hadn't spent much of the last week at home, I had been a little pre-occupied.

_You could say that again, eww Seth, I'm phasing, as much as I'm sure Ally is absolutely wonderful, there's only so much time I can take hearing you think about her, see you in five._ And with that I felt Leah move out of our shared conciousness and phase back into human form. I ran on as a wolf for a little longer until we reached the woods on the outside of our house and phased back into my human form. As I pulled open the door all I could think about was when I could bring Ally round here, knowing she was safe.


End file.
